Adiós mi querido amigo, adiós mi querido amor
by Tsuki W
Summary: Los recuerdos de un evento traumático pueden no desaparecer sino empeorar con el tiempo, nublando tu mente y tu corazón.


**Adiós mi querido amigo, adiós mi querido amor**

Recordar a ése hombre no sólo duele, sino que da asco. Recordar cómo me tocaba, cómo me besaba y cómo me hizo eso. En aquél momento yo sólo me quedé en blanco, intenté no pensar en nada porque si lo hacía tal vez todo hubiera sido peor, aunque no sé cuánto peor. Si aquello fue tan horrible, ¿había algo peor?

Después que pasó me culpé no una, sino miles de veces, y aún ahora me culpo. Quizás yo hice algo para provocarlo, para llamar su atención, para que él se acercara a mí de esa forma y me atacara de ése modo. Le di la razón a Ken y le pedí disculpas en silencio, le pedí perdón por no haberle hecho caso, por haber creído que él sólo estaba celoso y estaba exagerando. Y no lo culpé cuando decidió que mejor termináramos todo porque la situación se había tornado demasiado extraña y cansina.

¿Y cómo no se iba a tornar así? ¿cómo él hubiera querido seguir conmigo estando así? Después que aquél hombre me atacó yo no salí de mi departamento por varios días. Tenía miedo de salir y encontrármelo, o que se le ocurriese venir a mi casa a repetir lo que había hecho. Porque ese día, no lo puedo olvidar, lo dijo bien claro _"no pensé que me ibas a gustar tanto. Quién dice y podemos repetirlo alguna vez"._ Sus palabras aún me retumban una y otra vez en la cabeza.

¿En verdad podía volver? ¿en verdad se iba a atrever a hacerme eso otra vez? Sí, claro que sí, si no pude ni denunciarlo en la policía porque tenía miedo y vergüenza, ¿por qué no iba a atreverse a volver?

En cuanto mi padre se enteró, porque justo vino a visitarme, me llevó "de urgencia" a casa de mi abuela. Mi estricta y autoritaria abuela. Honestamente cuando llegué allá esperé poder sentirme a salvo, pero lo único que sentí fue más angustia. Cuando mi abuela se enteró lo que me había pasado sólo negó con la cabeza, mirándome con reprobación, haciéndome notar que la culpable era yo.

-Nadie puede saberlo –le dijo a mi padre

-Deberíamos denunciarlo –sugirió mi padre

-¡Claro que no! ¿qué diría la gente? –reaccionó mi abuela, y yo sentí que aquél agujero en el que había estado los últimos días se hacía más y más grande, más y más frío

-Pero mamá…

-No podemos permitir que nuestro apellido quede manchado con un evento como ése –argumentó mi abuela, como si yo no estuviese ahí- ¿Qué ganaríamos denunciando? Ponerla en los periódicos y ponernos a nosotros mismos en la boca de la gente. ¡Eso jamás! Si tu padre viviera jamás nos lo perdonaría…

Y sí, mi abuela puso por delante a mi abuelo –ya fallecido, y dicho sea de paso un hombre frío e indiferente conmigo que jamás me quiso-, y a su apellido, su "famoso" apellido.

-Debemos proteger a la familia –fue lo que dijo mi abuela- Llévala a un psicólogo o algo para que la traten, después de todo no se ve bien. Seguramente fue un trauma

"Sí, abuela", pensé, sí fue un trauma, pero más que eso, fue algo que jamás en la vida me podré quitar de encima, porque me quedó grabado en la mente y me ensució el corazón. No podía ni quería confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en aquellos que más quería y que sabía que me querían. No había palabra de consuelo ni nada que ellos pudieran hacer por mí. Más de paso, tenía que quedarme callada para que la gente no supiera que la familia Wakabayashi tenía entre sus miembros a una "pobre" víctima de violación.

Ahora no solamente tenía que lidiar con el miedo que tenía, con el asco que sentía, sino que encima tenía que proteger a mi familia. Sí, protegerla, ¿de qué? No lo sé bien. Pero aunque noté dolor en los ojos de mi padre, sabía que él no iba a ir en contra de mi abuela, y me pidió que me quedase allí un tiempo hasta que "se me pasara un poco".

¿Qué esperaba que se me pasara? Si no era un dolor de estómago o una hinchazón en el pie. ¡Me habían herido de la forma más desgraciada y dolorosa no sólo para una mujer, sino para cualquier persona! Pero ellos no entendían, y tampoco querían hacerlo, porque era más fácil desviar la mirada y fingir que no escuchaban.

Cuando volví de donde mi abuela no me sentía mejor, sólo más solitaria. Había rechazado las llamadas de mi mejor amigo y de mi novio, argumentando que estaba estresada y necesitaba un tiempo para mí. ¿Cómo le dices a tu pareja que alguien te forzó a hacer algo tan íntimo como eso? ¿cómo permites después que él te toque y no pensar que no es él, sino ése cerdo otra vez sobre ti?

Por eso lo repito, no lo culpé cuando prefirió dejar la relación ahí. Nunca pude decirle lo que me pasó porque sentía mucha vergüenza, y no quería que él se contamine tocándome, tocando algo que un infeliz tocó. No quería que se ensuciara como yo.

Al verme tan mal, como es su costumbre, Kazuki –mi mejor amigo- fue a buscarme, y presionó y presionó hasta que le conté lo que me había pasado. Tuve que hacerle jurar y perjurar que no diría nada, menos a Ken, y que no haría nada contra el tipo, aunque felizmente él no lo conocía y yo nunca mencioné quién era, sólo que era alguien que yo había rechazado en la universidad.

Yo no quería que él hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría o que dañara su reputación y su imagen, después de todo era un jugador de la selección japonesa y la gente lo conocía.

Después de eso, Kazuki me sugirió varias veces que Ken debía saber lo que había pasado, pero cada vez que me lo decía yo le daba la misma respuesta, "no". No quería que él volviera por lástima conmigo, o que sintiera que había hecho mal al dejarme. Yo quería que él siguiera con su vida sin preocuparse por mí, porque me sentía asqueada de mí misma y no podía esperar que él tuviera la paciencia para esperar a que me sienta segura estando con alguien tan cerca otra vez. ¿Qué pasaba si intentaba abrazarme y yo lo rechazaba? ¿o si intentaba darme un beso y yo le giraba la cara? No quería lastimarlo, porque él no tenía la culpa de nada, así que no podía enterarse de lo que pasó.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero en mi caso lo único que hizo el tiempo fue echarle un poco de tierra encima. Traté de seguir sin pensar en eso. Cambié de universidad para no toparme a ése hombre. Incluso cambié de departamento para que no pudiera saber dónde vivía. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para protegerme, ya que nadie lo iba a hacer por mí.

Un día, Kazuki me convenció de salir con él y otros de nuestros amigos a un paseo por el parque de diversiones. No tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, desde hacía tiempo que mi rutina era ir de casa a la universidad y viceversa. Pero mi mejor amigo supo convencerme y acepté, después de todo –pensé- quizás era hora de comenzar a sacudirse un poco el polvo y empezar en serio a olvidarme de lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegamos, Shimano y Koike ya estaban ahí, y no conté con que poco después de que nosotros apareciéramos, Ken llegara junto a Takeshi. Mi corazón se aceleró y el pecho me dolía. Sentí tanta emoción al verlo, pero tanto miedo a la vez. Quería darme la vuelta y salir corriendo. Supongo que Kazuki supuso lo que pretendía hacer, porque me agarró del brazo y me impidió que me fuera.

Ken nos saludó tan naturalmente como siempre, y yo no sabía si llorar o sonreír ante su tranquilidad. Pasamos la tarde, yo forzando una sonrisa porque cada vez me sentía más incómoda, sin poder escapar de ahí.

Ya cuando el paseo terminó y el cielo se había oscurecido, nos quedamos a ver los fuegos artificiales. El espectáculo era tan bonito que no podía dejar de mirar. Takeshi se había ido hace un rato porque tenía algo que hacer. De pronto Kazuki me dijo que irían a comprar algo y se fue jalando a Koike y Shimano, que reclamaban porque querían quedarse ahí. De modo que quedamos sólo Ken y yo, sin decirnos nada.

-Te ves bien –comentó de la nada, y yo di un respingo cuando lo escuché

-Tú también –fue lo que se me ocurrió responder

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la universidad?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y a ti en los entrenamientos?

-Bien, todo bien…

La facilidad con la que antes hablábamos había desaparecido. Ahora parecíamos dos extraños que no tenían nada en común como para entablar una conversación. Me atreví a verlo de reojo y noté la incomodidad que sentía. Esbocé una sonrisa de decepción, ya que por mi culpa él estaba pasando un mal rato.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya –dije, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Me había gustado tanto verlo, pero verlo me dolía, y sé que estar en una situación tan incómoda conmigo tampoco era fácil para él.

-Kazuki me dijo que te mudaste –comentó, cuando yo giré para irme

-Ah sí, me mudé hace un tiempo –contesté, deteniéndome y girando otra vez pero sin mirarlo

-¿Es un lugar más grande?

-No, pero es más seguro…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…más seguro –no quería decir más, obviamente la respuesta era rara, ni que viviéramos en una ciudad tan peligrosa- Bueno, nos vemos –agregué rápidamente, en verdad ya no aguantaba estar más ahí

-¿Puedo visitarte alguna vez? –me preguntó

-Eh…sí, sí, claro –contesté al azar, desesperada por irme, sin creer que lo dijera en serio, después de todo yo era su ex novia- Adiós –dije finalmente, marchándome a toda prisa

No volteé, caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta lograr tomar un taxi. Más tarde, ya en casa, Kazuki me llamó para regañarme por haberme ido así, porque Ken había pensado que me había hecho sentir mal por alguna razón.

Ahí estaba aquél asunto otra vez: yo era la culpable.

Tratando de olvidarme de ése día, seguí en mi rutina diaria. Y debí seguirla al pie de la letra como hacía hace meses, así no pasaba lo que me pasó.

Me atreví a ir a una pastelería que me gustaba mucho y que hacía tiempo no visitaba. El lugar quedaba cerca de mi anterior universidad, y me animé a mí misma a reunir valor e ir. Después de todo era sólo un día cualquiera, en una hora cualquiera, y no podía tener tanta mala suerte de toparme con alguien conocido, menos con él. Pero se nota que nunca la tuve la suerte de mi lado.

No me di cuenta que alguien me seguía, así que cuando llegué a mi departamento y estaba a punto de entrar, sentí un jalón por el brazo y que de un impulso me ponían contra la pared. Cuando reconocí aquella cara frente a mí, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Comencé a temblar y sólo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño.

-Así que aquí estabas –me dijo, con esa sonrisa asquerosa- ¿Acaso te estabas ocultando de mí?

Quería gritar, pero la voz no me salía. Ni siquiera pude moverme para apartarlo y correr. Él seguía diciendo no sé qué tanta cosa que yo no llegué a escuchar porque estaba en shock. Cuando noté que él acercaba la cara para besarme, lo único que atiné a hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar que todo acabe pronto, así como aquella vez.

A aquél hombre no le importó que estuviéramos en medio pasillo, comenzó a tocarme y a besarme como si estuviéramos solos. Yo quería morirme, quería desaparecer. Era revivir la pesadilla de aquella vez, y yo no quería creer que tuviera que pasar por eso nuevamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó una voz conocida

Para mí fue como volver a la realidad, como despertar de una pesadilla. Giré la cabeza y sentí que el corazón se me detenía cuando un poco más allá, parado, mirándonos, vi a Ken. Reconocí en sus ojos decepción y rabia, y quise gritar de dolor.

-Si van a hacer eso al menos búsquense un cuarto –soltó, mirándome con rencor, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejando caer una bolsa que tenía en la mano

Quería llamarlo, decirle que me ayude, que no quería que ése hombre abuse de mí otra vez, pero otra vez la voz no me salió. Mis rodillas temblaban y yo caí sentada en el piso, llorando en silencio. Tenía un cúmulo de emociones en el corazón que hacían que hasta la cabeza me dé vueltas.

-Vaya, nos arruinaron el momento –comentó aquél desgraciado con burla- Pero volveré en otro momento, no te preocupes –añadió, tocándome la cabeza y yo me encogí cuando lo sentí

Escuché que se iba. Ni siquiera levanté la mirada para saber si realmente se estaba alejando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que una vecina se aproximó, me preguntó si me sentía bien y que si era mía la bolsa que estaba allí cerca, dejándola caer en mi regazo. Yo recién entonces reaccioné, me levanté como loca y entré en mi departamento.

No avancé mucho, ni encendí la luz y me dejé caer en el piso, llorando desesperadamente. Comencé a mecerme adelante y atrás, agarrándome la cabeza, tratando de borrar de mi mente lo que acababa de pasar, pero en lugar de olvidar recordaba cada momento con mayor intensidad.

De pronto recordé la mirada de desprecio de Ken, y me sentí el ser más asqueroso del planeta. Pese a mis intentos de alejarme para que él no pasara un mal momento por mi culpa, me había dado modos para que él me viera en semejante situación, siendo tocada por aquél animal. Ante sus ojos como si yo estuviera de acuerdo, como si lo estuviera correspondiendo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿llamar a alguien? No, para qué, ¿quién me iba a ayudar? Aquél hombre me había dicho que volvería, y si había logrado encontrarme pese a que hice todo lo que pude por desaparecer de su vista, sabía que cumpliría lo dicho y vendría por mí para terminar lo que había empezado. Y la idea me nubló la mente.

Volver a ser tocada, besada y violada por ése hombre no podía ni imaginarlo. Pasar otra vez por aquella desagradable experiencia no lo podía permitir. Me sentí desesperada, nuevamente sentí asco de mí. No importó qué tanto cambiara mi forma de vestir, que saliera con la cara lavada y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. Por alguna razón le atraía a ése hombre, y me sentí repugnante, porque si le gustaba a alguien tan despreciable sería porque yo también lo era.

Corrí a la ducha y me metí con todo y ropa. Quería que cualquier vestigio de su roce desapareciera. Fui por un cepillo y comencé a restregarme la piel hasta que me ardió y vi aparecer rasguños con sangre. Nada era suficiente para quitarme de encima el olor de su asqueroso perfume, o la sensación de sus asquerosas manos sobre mí.

Cansada y adolorida me sequé cuanto pude y fui a ponerme ropa seca. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y que llegara la mañana, porque la noche me traía más angustia.

De camino a la cocina mis ojos se toparon con la bolsa que vi que Ken dejó caer. Me asomé, la abrí y mi corazón dolió cuando vi que contenía un envase con eclairs, uno de mis postres favoritos.

Así que él había cumplido y venía de visita a mi "nuevo hogar", aunque más que hogar fue mi escondite.

Sonreí con amargura, cada vez dolía más. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser capaz de volver a verlo en la cara? ¿cómo le explicaba que lo que había visto yo no lo quería? ¿cómo?

No sé ni dónde estaba, sólo sé que sentía frío y trataba de no pensar en nada. Abrazaba mis piernas y me mecía, como intentando aliviar mi dolor, como un estúpido intento de auto-consolarme.

-Él volverá…

Sí, volverá. Me lo dijo.

-No puedo decirlo…

No, no puedo hacerlo. Si le digo a alguien mi abuela se enojará, debo proteger a mi familia.

-¿Protegerla de qué?

En verdad no lo sé, pero eso fue lo que me repitieron una y otra vez.

-¿Y si le digo a Kazuki?

No, si él lo sabe será peor. Buscará a ése animal y podría matarlo. No puedo permitir que él haga algo así.

-Es mi culpa…

Sí, lo es, porque desde un principio no debí ser confiada y escuchar cuando Ken me dijo que ése hombre se veía extraño y que no sólo parecía ser un compañero al cual yo había rechazado su confesión.

-Es mi culpa…

Sí, lo es, porque debí hacer algo para llamar su atención y hacer que le guste. Lo dije, alguien tan repugnante sólo podía fijarse en alguien igual de repugnante.

-Lo odio…

Sí, pero también me odio a mí misma por no haber podido quitármelo de encima y permitir que el hombre del que estoy enamorada me vea siendo tocada y besada por él.

-Me odio…

Quiero desaparecer, no quiero sentir más dolor, quiero olvidarme de todo.

-Cómo puedo olvidar…

No podré hacerlo. Necesito irme lejos, muy lejos.

-¿A dónde puedo ir?

A un lugar donde él jamás pueda encontrarme, donde nadie más pueda verme, donde no pueda causarle a nadie más dolor, vergüenza, desprecio, lástima ni rencor.

-Ya no quiero vivir…

Vivir ya no es una opción para mí. Quiero escapar, quiero escapar definitivamente, quiero alejarme de aquí, quiero que todos desaparezcan. Quiero morir.

El sonido de voces, traqueteo, la sirena de una ambulancia, el ambiente rutinario de una sala de emergencias de un hospital. Kazuki llegó corriendo después de que alguien llamara a su celular diciéndole que habían encontrado a Paola inconsciente en la tina de su baño.

Una vecina, al notar que el techo estaba goteando, fue a reclamar al administrador que aparentemente había una fuga de agua en el piso superior. Fueron, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-Quizás no está –comentó la vecina, y el administrador tomó sus llaves para entrar

Entraron, llamando una y otra vez el apellido de la inquilina, pero nadie contestó. Escucharon el fluir del agua y notaron que el piso estaba inundado. Notaron que el agua fluía desde el baño. Se atrevieron a entrar y se quedaron impactados cuando descubrieron la silueta de alguien adentro de la tina. El administrador encendió la luz y vio con horror que la chica que vivía en aquél departamento estaba dentro de la tina, que el agua en el interior se entremezclaba con la sangre que fluía de las muñecas de la chica para luego rebalsar de la tina. La chica estaba como dormida.

La vecina ahogó un grito de terror. Inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron dijeron que sus signos vitales eran débiles y se la llevaron. No sabían a quién llamar, y pidieron a los vecinos que notifiquen a quien pudieran si tenían el dato de la familia.

De pronto escucharon una cancioncita y notaron que venía de un celular que estaba sobre la cama.

 _-"Tiene un mensaje nuevo"_

El administrador se atrevió a tomar el aparato. Lo desbloqueó y llamó al número de quien había mandado el mensaje. Cuando Kazuki contestó escuchó del otro lado la voz de un hombre desconocido.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con sospecha

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Wakabayashi? –preguntó el hombre

-Sí, ¿quién es usted?

-Soy el administrador del edificio donde vive. Encontramos a la señorita Wakabayashi inconsciente. La ambulancia se la llevó

-¿Cómo que la encontraron inconsciente? –la desesperación de Kazuki comenzó a incrementarse

-Será mejor que vaya al hospital Central. Los paramédicos nos pidieron contactar a su familia

Kazuki ni se despidió. Colgó el teléfono y salió a toda prisa. Tomó su auto y manejó la distancia que separaba a Kobe de Tokio. Cuando llegó a ésta última era de madrugada. Entró torpemente en Emergencias exigiendo saber el paradero de Paola.

-¿Es usted familiar? –le preguntó un joven médico al escuchar nombrar a la chica

-Sí, es mi hermana –contestó él- ¿Dónde está? ¿qué pasó?

-Aparentemente intentó suicidarse –contestó el médico

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del chico, mientras sentía que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies.

-Eso no puede ser –musitó débilmente- ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! –gritó exasperado, tomando al médico por el guardapolvo

-Cálmese y escúcheme –pidió el galeno, tratando de zafarse del agarre- Tenía dos heridas cortantes en las muñecas. Perdió mucha sangre, está muy delicada

-Dígame dónde está –exigió Kazuki, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y la rabia

-No puede verla

-¡Dígame dónde está!

-Tiene que calmarse o tendremos que pedirle que se vaya –intercedió una enfermera que había estado expectando todo

-Por favor, sólo quiero verla –pidió Kazuki, con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando al médico- Por favor…

La enfermera sintió pena por el chico. Miró al médico y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo unos minutos –dijo el hombre, guiando a Kazuki a una sala cerca de allí

El médico recorrió la puerta y Kazuki entró. Luego el médico cerró la puerta.

Adentro sólo se escuchaba el tintineo de una máquina de soporte, que dibujaba en su oscura pantalla diferentes líneas de colores, seguramente mostrando los signos vitales de la chica.

Paola estaba inerte, echada sobre la cama. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y varios tubos delgados conectados a los pliegues del codo. Incluso Kazuki reconoció una bolsa de sangre, cuyo contenido pasaba gota a gota al interior de la chica por medio de una pequeña manguerita.

-Qué hiciste –musitó Kazuki, sintiendo que se desgarraba de dolor- ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

Pese a la exclamación Paola no despertó. Kazuki se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó por los costados de la cintura, poniéndose a llorar amargamente. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la enfermera entró y le pidió que saliera.

Kazuki no tenía energía para oponerse. Tenía la mente confundida y no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que le habían aconsejado era tener paciencia y esperar.

Se quedó allí sentado, mirando sus manos, ignorando a la gente que pasaba delante de él. Quería creer que todo era una horrible pesadilla, que despertaría y en cuanto lo hiciera llamaría a Paola para verificar que estuviera bien.

Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba ir al departamento de Paola y verla ahí. Ver que lo recibiera con una sonrisa mientras bromeara por tenerlo allí tan temprano, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar en Kobe preparándose para ir a entrenar.

-Tienes que saberlo… -murmuró, tomando su celular y marcando un número- Ken, necesito que vengas a Tokio, Paola está en el hospital –dijo, sin mayores preámbulos

Horas más tarde vio aparecer a Ken. Respiraba agitado y parecía confundido.

-¿Cómo que Paola está aquí? –preguntó incrédulo

-Está muy mal –dijo Kazuki, mirando el vacío- Los médicos dicen que se está poniendo peor

-¿Qué?

-Se cortó las muñecas –contó el delantero japonés, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Y no sé por qué lo hizo…

-Eso no puede ser… -musitó el portero, sintiendo que el corazón se le estremecía- ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡si yo apenas la vi ayer!

-¿Qué? –reaccionó Kazuki, mirándolo confundido- ¿La viste ayer?

-Fui a verla y me la encontré besándose con un tipo –contó Ken con desprecio- Faltaba poco para que se acuesten ahí mismo

-¿Cómo que la encontraste con un tipo? –se alarmó el otro chico, poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Quién era ése tipo?! –preguntó, tomando a su amigo por la camiseta

-Era un compañero de la universidad que ella rechazó –contó Ken, mirando extrañado a Kazuki- Aunque por lo que vi supongo que finalmente accedió a salir con él –agregó con sarcasmo

-¿Amigo de la universidad? –repitió Kazuki, aflojando el agarre- No puede ser… -añadió en un hilo de voz, poniendo cara de pánico

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué reaccionas así?

-Él la encontró –dijo Kazuki, aún en shock

-¿Cómo que la encontró?

-¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! –gritó Kazuki, empujando al otro chico- ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste?!

-¡Salvarla de qué!

-¡De ser violada otra vez!

-¿Qué? ¿qué acabas de decir? –Ken sintió que un vacío se abría en su estómago- ¿Cómo que otra vez?

-Paola aceptó terminar contigo porque ése tipo la violó –contó su amigo, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla- Por eso no pudo decírtelo, porque se sintió culpable

-¿Qué?

-Por eso se mudó, porque quería que no la vuelva a encontrar y la encontró –se lamentó- ¡Y tú en vez de ayudarla te fuiste y la dejaste con él! –reclamó furioso

-¡Y cómo iba a saberlo! ¡si parecía estar disfrutándolo!

-¡Lárgate! –gritó Kazuki fuera de sí, parándose y empujando con violencia al otro chico- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡lárgate y no vuelvas!

-¡No me iré!

-¡Sí te irás, porque no mereces estar aquí!

La discusión iba a continuar, pero un par de enfermeros llegaron y se interpusieron entre ambos porque parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a golpearse. Le pidieron a Ken que se marchara, pero él se opuso, así como Kazuki.

-Vete –pidió Kazuki más calmado- Por favor vete

-No

-Te avisaré cómo está

-No, yo quiero verla

-No, no la verás

-Tengo derecho

-No, no lo tienes

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella también estaba escapando de ti –dijo Kazuki, mirándolo dolido- Encontré esto en las cosas que tenía cuando la trajeron –añadió, mostrándole un arrugado papel que estaba en gran parte aún húmedo

-Señor Sorimachi, venga por favor –dijo el médico, con rostro preocupado, y el chico se fue con él

Ken abrió el papel y pudo reconocer la letra de Paola. Debido a que el papel se había mojado, sólo algunas líneas eran legibles.

- _"Perdónenme… repugnante…No quiero que Ken me odie…No quiero que él vuelva…Quiero desaparecer…"_

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el pecho comenzaba a dolerle desesperadamente. Giró el papel y notó en letras más grandes, con la tinta borrosa, un texto que aumentó más su dolor.

- _"Adiós mi querido amigo, adiós mi querido amor"_

Una vez que entró, luego de que el médico le dijera que los signos vitales de Paola se estaban debilitando cada vez más, Kazuki acarició la cabeza de la chica con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se dio el modo de acomodarse y recostarse a su lado, abrazando con un brazo la cabeza de la chica por detrás.

-No puedes irte sin mí, ¿oíste? –susurró, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

El sonido de los latidos del corazón en la máquina se hicieron más y más lentos. Kazuki seguía acariciando la cabeza de su mejor amiga, mientras con el otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura.

-No me puedes decir adiós, tienes que despertar…

Tii…tii…tii… Era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella habitación.

-Anda, abre los ojos y regáñame por estar aquí en vez de estar entrenando en Kobe

Tii…tii…tii…

-Anda. Te prometo protegerte mejor, pero despierta

Tii…tii…tii…

-No te vayas…

Tii…tii…tii…

-Ése hombre no se acercará a ti nunca más

Tii…tii…tii…

-Vamos Paola, abre los ojos

Tii…tii…tii…

-Siempre te voy a querer… –dijo, dándole otro beso en la frente y abrazándola con fuerza

Tiiiiii…

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki W._

 _Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


End file.
